


The Last Call of Emrys

by glenien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Druids, Exile, F/M, M/M, Winter Solstice
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kış Dönümü Şöleni yaklaşırken Merlin aldığı uyarılarla bir daha dönülmeyecek bir yola girmek üzeredir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Call of Emrys

**Author's Note:**

> Yazarken benim özellikle dinlediğim birkaç parça vardı, onların isimlerini vereyim, bakın bulabilirseniz dinleyin :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Mychael Danna & Jeff Danna - (A Celtic Romance) - The Blood Of Cu Chulainn
> 
> Loreena McKennitt – (To Drive the Cold Weather Away) – Banquet Hall
> 
> Loreena McKennitt – (Songs for Winter Gardens) – Good King Wenceslas
> 
> Joseph LoDuca – (Xena Volume 6) – On A Cow
> 
> Rohan Stevenson – (Merlin Season 3 Extras) - Ygraine’s Theme
> 
>  
> 
> Bu hikaye MidiTRBB için yazılmıştı.

 

"Merlin! İyi misin?" Açık turkuaz rengi etekleri uçuşan, esmer, kıvır kıvır saçlı bir nedime, endişeyle yerdeki genç hizmetkarın koluna yapıştı.

 

Merlin yüzünde şaşkın bir ifadeyle poposunun üzerine çakılmışa benziyordu, iki elinde de hala sıkı sıkı tuttuğu bir kahvaltı tepsisi vardı. "Az önce baş aşçı tarafından neredeyse mutfaktan kovalandım! İçeride bir sakara daha yer olmadığını söyledi! Neler oluyor Gwen, nedir bütün bu tantana?"

 

Guinevere, anlamış bir gülümsemeyle tepsiyi Merlin'den alarak ayağa kalkmasına yardım etti. "Bu geceki Kış Dönümü Şöleni için hazırlık yapıyor olmalılar..." Sonra Merlin'in boş ifadesini gördü, "Hiç kış festivalini duymadım deme, Merlin?" diye hayret etti.

 

Merlin omuzlarını silkti, "Kışın Ealdor'da pek kutlayacak bir şeyimiz olmuyordu." Sonra duraksadı, koyu mavi gözleri pırıldadı, "Ama annem bana hep bu dönemde ballı börek yapardı. Galiba bu aralarda doğmuşum..."

 

"Ah Merlin..." Gwen ona tepsiyi verirken açıkladı, "Sıradan insanların da soylularla birlikte kutladığı nadir bayramlardandır. Kral Uther yılda bir kez, bugün sarayın kapılarını tüm halkına açar. Bir sonraki günün başlangıcına kadar yenir içilir, şarkılar söylenir, dans edilir. Biz saray hizmetlileri hariç tabi- sen ve ben gene hizmet ediyor olacağız..." diye güldü Gwen ve Merlin'in ekşi ifadesini görünce hemen oracıkta karar verdi, "Bak sana ne diyeceğim. Şölenden sonra birlikte bir şeyler yapalım. Benim evime gel, sana badem ezmeli kurabiyelerimden yaparım."

 

"Gwen, zahmet etmeseydin..." dedi Merlin ama bütün yüzü aydınlanmıştı.

 

"Israr ediyorum," diye güldü Gwen şalına sarılarak, "Gaius'u da getir, küçük bir kutlamamız olsun."

 

"Bir tanesin Gwen, gerçekten..." dedi ve yanağından öptü onu Merlin. Genç kadının bütün yüzü pembeleşti, Merlin sırıtırken onu merdivenlere doğru iteledi, "Hadi git artık, Arthur'u daha fazla bekletme."

 

***

 

"Hiç zahmet etmeseydin Merlin," diye alay etti can sıkıcı bir ses, "Neredeyse babamla öğle yemeğine gidiyordum ben de zaten. Güzellik uykunu mu böldüm? Koyunları mı sayıyordun? Aman, yeter ki küçük beyimiz yorulmasın."

 

Evet, Arthur gene tam formundaydı. Çoktan kalkıp giyindiği ve çalışma masasının başına oturduğu göz önüne alınacak olursa, bir süredir de aç bir şekilde onu bekliyordu. Merlin bu defalık alttan almaya karar verdi, "Kusura bakma Arthur, mutfakta tam bir kargaşa söz konusu. Kahvaltını alayım derken neredeyse dev bir kazan tarafından eziliyordum."

 

Prens ona huysuz bir bakış atarak ayaklandı, "Şükret ki bugün talim yok- yoksa seni hedef tahtası olarak kullanacaktım."

 

Merlin hiç istifini bozmadı, kocaman bir gülücükle tepsiyi yerleştirdi, "Kahvaltı!"

 

Arthur azap içerisindeymiş gibi derin bir iç geçirdi, sonra da masaya oturdu, Merlin'e baktı, "Sen yedin mi?"

 

"Henüz değil, Gaius'un erkenden gitmesi gerekti..."

 

Arthur yanındaki sandalyeyi tekmeledi, "Otur."

 

İşte böyle zamanlarda yaptığı her şeye değiyordu. Merlin gülümsemesini saklamaya çalışarak önüne uzatılan tepsiden kendine biraz ekmek ve peynir seçti. Arthur ise ona tütsülenmiş dilim etlerden itti, "Biraz daha al. Fazlasıyla zayıfsın Merlin, o kemiklerin üzerine biraz yağ koy. Bütün kışı titreyerek geçirdin."

 

"Hep böyleydim ben, ne yersem yiyeyim," diye itiraz etti Merlin. Arthur'un bütün gün gürül gürül şöminesi yanan odası, şatonun geri kalanına göre nispeten daha sıcaktı.

 

"Ne oluyor mutfakta? İç isyandan endişelenmeli miyim?" Arthur ufak da olmayan bir domatesi bütünüyle ağzına attı.

 

"Kış Dönümü Şöleni. Gwen hazırlık yaptıklarını söyledi," diye cevapladı Merlin.

 

Arthur'un gözleri parladı, "Ah, evet. Her sene benim favori tatlılarımdan yaparlar. Kestaneli kekler. Kızılcık soslu turtalar. Vanilyalı çıtır gevrekler." Arthur, Merlin'in boş boş baktığını fark etti, "Şey- ballı börekler?"

 

"Bayılırım onlara!" diye şenlendi Merlin, Arthur rahat bir nefes aldı. "Ee, yemek ve eğlenmek dışında başka bir özelliği var mı bu şölenin?"

 

"Gelenek olarak bazen insanlar birbirlerine ufak tefek hediyeler verir," diye cevapladı Arthur, "Mesela benim Morgana'ya muhakkak bir şey vermem lazım, yoksa bütün yıl beni yiyip bitirir."

 

"Ne hediye edeceksin?" diye sordu Merlin, Morgana'nın bin bir çeşit elbise ve ıvır zıvırını düşünerek.

 

"Gwen'e sordum, en sevdiği yeşil küpesi kırılmış. Saray mücevhercisine firuzeden yenilerini yaptırıyorum."

 

Merlin'in suratı asıldı, "Pek de ufak tefek bir hediye sayılmaz değil mi?"

 

"Leydi Morgana bir saray soylusu, _Merlin_ , gidip de ona üç beş fukara çiçek verecek halim yok ya?"

 

"Bence çok daha içten bir hediye olurdu," dedi ve tabakları toplamaya başladı Merlin. Arthur gözlerini devirdi, "Senin yerinde olsam Gwen'e hediye edecek bir şey düşünürdüm, ikiniz iyi anlaşıyorsunuz değil mi? Eminim o sana çoktan bir şey bulmuştur."

 

Merlin mutlulukla, "Bana badem ezmeli kurabiyelerinden yapacak." diye duyurdu, "Şölenden sonra evinde ufak bir kutlama yapalım istedi, bu aralarda bir gün benim bir nevi doğum günüm de... hey, sen de gelmek ister misin? Gaius da davetli."

 

"Çok isterdim," dedi Arthur, açık mavi gözleri parlak bir ışıkla yanıyordu, "Ama her sene şölenden sonra devriyeye çıkıyorum, yetişemem."

 

"Devriye mi? Şövalyelerle mi?" Arthur başını salladı, Merlin kaşlarını çattı, "Neden?"

 

"Kış dönümü ayrıca Eski Din için de kutsal bir gün, Merlin..." diye cevap verdi Arthur, "Babam özellikle o gece tetikte olmamızı istiyor. Druid'lerin bir saldırısından çekiniyor." Arthur tekrar çalışma masasına dönerek raporlarını önüne çekti, "Gerçi şimdiye kadar bir zararlarını görmedik, genellikle kendi aralarında kutlamalar ve ayinler yapıyorlar ama tedbirli olmakta fayda var."

 

Merlin midesinde bir şeyin yere düştüğünü hissetti. Ama bu kış dönümü denilen şey her seneydi değil mi? Şimdiye kadar olaylı bir durum olmamıştı. Ama Merlin'de bu şans varken...

 

Arthur'un seslenişi, onu daldığı düşüncelerden geri çağırdı, "Merlin?"

 

Merlin elinde boş tepsiyle kapıda durdu, "Evet?"

 

Arthur acı çekercesine bir süre yerinde kıpırdandı, sonra ona baktı, "İyi ki doğdun."

 

Bulutlu düşünceleri araya güneş girmiş gibi iki yana dağılırken Merlin gülümsemesine engel olamadı, "Sağol, Arthur."

 

***

 

"Evet Merlin, doğrudur, kış dönümü gerçekten Eski Din için önemli bir bayramdır. Yüzyıllardır bu gecenin sihir için önemli olduğu düşünülür, yapılan her büyü, iksir ve tılsımın daha kuvvetli bir etkisi olduğuna inanılır."

 

"Harika. Niye geçen senelerde kimse bunlardan bahsetmedi?"

 

Gaius tek kaşını kaldırdı, "Zannedersem buraya geldiğin ilk sene, kış dönümünde sen cadı Nimueh'le birlikte Kutsal Ada'daydın. İkinci sene, Büyük Ejderha'nın saldırısı altındaydık, kimsenin kutlama yapmaya hali yoktu. Üçüncü sene şatoda yoktunuz, Arthur'la Morgana'yı aramakla meşguldünüz..."

 

Merlin ellerini yüzüne kapadı, "Yeter, tamam dur Gaius. Yani bana demek istediğin, şu son dört senedir ilk kez bir Kış Dönümü Şöleni yapılacağını ve onun da benim doğum günüme mi denk geldiğini söylüyorsun?"

 

Gaius'un ihtiyar yüzü düşüncelerle daha da kırıştı, "Hunith'in sana ne zaman gebe kaldığından hiç bahsettiğini hatırlamıyorum, Merlin... tarihte yanılıyor olmayasın?"

 

Merlin omuzlarını silkerek ayağa kalktı, "Hiçbir fikrim yok- Ealdor'da biz tam olarak doğum günlerini kutluyor sayılmazdık. Senede bir gün benim, bir gün de Will'in annesi bize çeşitli tatlılar yapardı. Hiç hangi güne denk geldiğine dikkat etmedim."

 

Gaius derin bir iç geçirerek genç büyücüye baktı, "Bekleyip göreceğiz öyleyse, değil mi?"

 

***

 

 **" _Merlin..._ "** diye seslendi kadim bir ses.

 

Merlin yerinden sıçradı. Arthur küvetin içinde çığlığı basarak hassas bölgelerini tehlikeli bir şekilde yalpalayan bir kova kaynar suyun önünden kurtardı, "BENİ YAKMAYA MI ÇALIŞIYORSUN?!"

 

**" _Camelot'un eteklerindeki vadiye gel ... konuşmamız gerek, genç büyücü..._ "**

 

"Evet- y-yani hayır, hayır, affedersin Arthur...işte, sıcak suyun, tamam mısın? Gitmem gerek."

 

Arthur kucağına tutuşturulan bir kova suya bakakaldı. "Merlin!! Nereye- _nereye_ gittiğini zannediyorsun?! Buraya gel, daha şölen için hazırlanmam lazım!! Kime diyorum?? Merlin! MERLIN! _MERLIN!!_ "

 

***

 

"Gece olana kadar bekleyemez miydin? Neredeyse Arthur'u haşlayacaktım." diye soludu Merlin, nefes nefese. Şatonun surlarından buraya kadar koşmuştu.

 

Kilgharrah, dev pençelerinin üzerine yerleşerek, kırpılmayan altın rengi gözleriyle aşağıya, minicik kalmış Ejderha Lordu'na baktı. "Ne yazık ki vereceğim haberlerin ehemmiyeti geceyi bekleyemez, genç büyücü. Kış Dönümü'nden haberdar mısın?"

 

Merlin yutkundu, "Şey. Eski Din için önemli bir gün, değil mi? En uzun gece- sihirlerin ve tılsımların en kuvvetli olduğu gün."

 

Büyük Ejderha başıyla onayladı, "Doğru. Ama senin için daha özel bir anlamı var, değil mi?"

 

"Nasıl- doğum günümden bahsediyor olamazsın değil mi?" Kilgharrah'ın sürüngenimsi yüzünde bilgeç bir gülümseme belirdi, Merlin'in ağzı açık kaldı. "Bunun için mi beni buraya çağırdın?! Bana bir hediyen mi var?"

 

Kilgharrah arka pençelerinin üzerine oturdu, "Hediyeden çok arkadaşça bir tavsiye olarak kabul et bunu, genç büyücü. Bu gece Camelot'tan uzak durmanı tavsiye ederim."

 

" _Neden?_ " Merlin'in karnı korkuyla kasıldı, "Bir şey mi olacak? Durdurmam gerekmez mi?"

 

Ejderha kıs kıs güldü, "Deneyebilirsin ama başarılı olacağını zannetmem."

 

"Kilgharrah! Ne olacak? _Söyle bana._ " diye emretti Merlin.

 

Büyük Ejderha dev başını iki yana salladı, "Ne yazık ki bu senin Ejderha Lordu güçlerini kat be kat aşan bir durum, Merlin. Eski yeminlerim beni onlara sadık kalmaya mecbur ediyor. Sana ancak şu kadarını söyleyebilirim, _bu gece, Emrys tekrar yeryüzünde yürüyecek._ "

 

Merlin'in nefesi kesildi. "N-ne? _Ne?!_ Bu- bu _benim_ , benim adım, yani Druid'lerin bana taktığı isim..."

 

Kilghrrah küçük görür bir ifadeyle başını dikleştirdi, "Daha ilk kez tanıştığımızda bir çok isme sahip olduğunu söylemiştim, genç büyücü. Emrys bunlardan farklı değil. Üstelik bu isim, Druid'lerin bilgeliğinden çok daha öteye gidiyor."

 

" _Ne demek bu?!_ " Merlin şimdi gerçekten nefes alamıyordu, "Bana bir şey mi olacak? Ne demek yeryüzünde yürüyecek- çoktan burada değil miyim zaten??"

 

"Uyarılarımı dinle, genç büyücü. Bu gece Camelot'u terk et. Yoksa sonuçlarından pişman olabilirsin." dedi ve dev kanatlarını açarak havalandı Büyük Ejderha, arkasında dehşet içerisinde kalakalmış Merlin'i bırakarak.

 

 

***

 

"Merlin! Emin misin? Niye bana daha önce hiç bundan bahsetmedin?"

 

Merlin Gaius'un masasına çökmüş, eli kolu titriyordu. "Hiç önemli olabileceği aklıma gelmedi, Gaius! Önce Mordred'di- sonra tanıştığım diğer Druid'ler... bana öylesine taktıkları bir isim sandım."

 

Gaius hayretle, ağzı açık bir şekilde genç himayesine bakıyordu, " _Emrys_ hiç de öylesine bir isim değil Merlin, daha önce duymadığına hiç şaşırmadım... Eski Din'de geri döneceği kehanet edilmiş bir isimdir..."

 

" _Ne anlama geliy_ -...?" Merlin cümlesini tamamlayamadan Gaius'un odasının kapısı gürültüyle açıldı, içeri kızgınlıktan saçları diken diken olmuş bir prens daldı, "MERLIN!! Bütün şatoda seni arıyorum! Neredeydin sen??"

 

Merlin hala allak bullak, ayağa kalktı, "Şimdi geliyorum, Arthur..."

 

Arthur onun koluna yapıştı, "Hayır, _şimdi gelmiyorsun_ Merlin, çoktan bana odamda hizmet ediyor olman gerekirdi! Çizmelerim nerede? Pelerinim nerede? Gömleğim ütülendi mi?! Tacımı çıkardın mı? Nasıl benden izinsiz banyomun tam ortasında gitmeye kalkarsın??"

 

Merlin kızgınlıkla kolunu çekiştirdi, "Kendi kendini yıkamayı becerebilmişsin işte, değil mi? _Bırak-_ iki dakika müsaade et, Arthur..."

 

"Dua et ki ben son derece anlayışlı, kibar ve nazik bir efendiyim, yoksa yemin ediyorum şu yaptığının cezası en az on kırbaç..." diye söylenerek onu odadan dışarı çekmeye başladı Arthur, Merlin iyice inatlaşarak ayaklarını yere kilitledi. "Arthur, Gaius'un bana söylemesi gereken bir şey var!"

 

Arthur durdu, "Öyle mi?" Kolunda çekiştirdiği hizmetkarı, dönüp yaşlı şifacıya baktı genç prens. "Hadi söyle de gidelim, Gaius."

 

Yaşlı adam bir an bocalayarak ikisine baktı, sonra yüzünde hala hayret, huşu ve özürle dolu bir ifadeyle Merlin'e döndü. "Eminim Prens Arthur da sana açıklayabilir, Merlin."

 

Arthur ters giden bir şeyler sezinleyerek yanındaki ince yapılı adama döndü. "Ne açıklayacakmışım?"

 

Gaius, yüzündeki ifadeyi toparladı, sırtını dikleştirerek ellerini önünde kavuşturdu, "Merlin bugün birinin Emrys efsanesinden bahsettiğini duymuş. Bana onu soruyordu."

 

Arthur yüzünde inanmazlıkla dolu, değer vermez bir gülüşle dönüp Merlin'e baktı, "Şimdi de kocakarı hikayeleri mi dinliyorsun, Merlin? Cidden, beni yüzüstü bırakıp apar topar nereye kaçtığını öğrenmem iyi oldu."

 

Merlin içinde fır dönen duygulara hakim olmaya çalışarak Arthur'a baktı, "Emrys'in kim olduğunu biliyor musun?"

 

Arthur burnundan bir ses çıkardı, "Elbette ki biliyorum. Bütün tarih kitaplarımızda onun zaferleri yazar. Bir gün Camelot'a geri döneceğine inanılan, çok kuvvetli bir adamdır."

 

Bu defa Merlin onun koluna yapıştı, Arthur gördüğü tepkiden şaşırarak biraz geriledi, "Ama tam olarak ne anlama geliyor?..."

 

Arthur hafifçe kaşlarını çatarak Merlin'in panik dolu gözlerine baktı, "Ölümsüz," diye cevap verdi genç Pendragon, " _Emrys_ , eski Galce'de ölümsüz anlamına gelir."

 

***

 

"İyi misin sen?" diye pelerininin bağları üzerinden Merlin'e baktı, Arthur. "Bir anda pek bir sessizleştin."

 

"İyiyim," diye ruhsuzca cevap verdi Merlin. Dönüp masanın üzerinden Arthur'un kılıcını aldı, kınına yerleştirerek eğilip Arthur'un belindeki kemere taktı. Arthur'un şölen kıyafetinde bu defalık zırh yoktu.

 

"Bak- bağırdığım içinse- bana başka seçenek bırakmadın Merlin, ne yapayım, bir prens bütün şatoda darmaduman halde hizmetkarını arayamaz. Olur şey değildir."

 

"Önemli değil, benim hatamdı," dedi ölü gibi bir tonla Merlin ve gidip Arthur'un kilitli çekmecesinden tacını çıkardı. Arthur'un bekleyen eline vermek yerine, kendi uzanarak prensin altın rengi başına yerleştirdi, hafifçe titreyen parmaklarla kahküllerini düzeltti.

 

Arthur bulutlanmış bakışlarla ona bakıyordu. Merlin'in sabahki neşesinden eser yoktu, sanki bir anda bambaşka biri oluvermişti. Arthur boğazındaki düğümü yutkundu, "Şölenden sonra Gwen'le buluşacak mısın? Çiçeklerini hazırladın mı?"

 

Merlin bakışlarını Arthur'un çenesinden yukarı kaldırmadan başını iki yana salladı, "Gidemeyeceğim... Gaius- Gaius kalmamı rica etti. Biraz rahatsız. Belki onun için ormana giderim... eğer beni bulamazsan..." diye mırıldandı Merlin.

 

Arthur onun kolunu yakaladı, "Merlin, şatoyu terk etmeni istemiyorum. Surların dışına çıkma. Druid'lerin ne yapacakları belli olmaz."

 

Merlin buruk bir şekilde güldü, "Belki onların benden korkması gerekiyordur."

 

Arthur duraksadı, "Ne anlama geliyor bu şimdi?"

 

Merlin başını iki yana salladı, "Hiç..." Sonra gözlerini kaldırarak gece boyunca ilk kez Arthur'a baktı, "Haydi, seni bekliyorlar, geç kalacaksın."

 

Ama Arthur gitmedi, aksine daha da Merlin'e yaklaştı, "Doğum gününü bilmiyordum... daha önce hiç bahsetmedin, sana bir şey hazırlayacak vaktim olmadı... üstelik altın ve değerli taşların içten olmadığını düşünüyorsun."

 

Merlin'in içi cız etti, "Arthur, gerçekten gerek yok..."

 

Arthur onu hiç duymamış gibi devam etti, "Daha- daha geleneksel bir hediyem var... ama nasıl karşılarsın bilmiyorum." Yutkundu, yanakları kızarmıştı. "Eğer... eğer hoşlanmazsan, geri çevirebilirsin."

 

Merlin Arthur'un neyden bahsettiğini anlamak istercesine kaşlarını çatarken, bir çift nazik parmak çenesini tuttu. Arthur yüzünü onunkine doğru yaklaştırdı, geri çekilmesi için yeteri kadar zaman bırakarak eğildi, sonra da gözlerini kapadı. Hafifçe çenesini yana çevirerek, Merlin'in şaşkınlıkla aralanmış dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu.

 

Merlin kıpırdamadı. Çenesini tutan parmaklar yavaşça daha yukarı tırmandı, yanağını okşadı. Arthur bir nefes alarak bir daha dudaklarını öptü, sonra bir kez daha öptü. Merlin parmaklarının Arthur'un ensesindeki saçlara tutunduğunu fark etti. Göremiyordu- gözleri ondan habersiz kapanmıştı. Ciğerlerine nefes çekemiyordu, ağzını açtı. Arthur'un dudakları, dudaklarının arasına girdi. Bir adım ileri atarak bedenlerini daha da yaklaştırdı. Bir kez daha Merlin'i öptü.

 

Arthur sıcaktı, Merlin'in onun beline dolanan kolları hacimli kırmızı pelerinin arasında kayboluyordu. Arthur, sızlanır gibi bir mırıltı çıkardı ve en sonunda, _sonunda_ Merlin dudaklarının bir işe yaradığını hatırladı. Arthur'u öptü.

 

Arthur da geri ona karşılık verdi.

 

Öpüşüyorlardı- _o ve Arthur_ , _öpüşüyorlardı_ \- _tanrılar aşkına, ne zamandan beri aralarında vardı bu_ \- ama sonra Arthur'un parmakları onun yanları iyice kısalmış saçlarında dolaştı ve öpüşmeye devam ettiler.

 

Merlin'in aklındaki her şey uçup gitmişti. Arthur'un bir sonraki öpücüğüyle dizleri titredi - _kaçıncıydı bu, Merlin hesabını tutmalıydı_ -  ve geriye doğru sendeledi, arkası sert bir cisme dayandı. Arthur bedeni ve dudaklarıyla onu takip etti, bacaklarıyla bacaklarının arasına girdi. Masa. Yemek masası. _Şölen..._ İkisinin de gözleri kapalı, öpüştüler. Bir kez daha öpüştüler. Sonra bir kez daha... ve sonra bir kez daha.

 

Eğer biri Merlin'e ne kadar süre geçtiğini soracak olsaydı, verecek bir cevabı olmazdı. Sihriyle zamanı durdurmuş bile olabilirdi. Kapalı gözlerinin arkasında, en sonunda dünyadaki yerini bulduğuna inanıyordu- bütün dünya işini bırakmış, onu altından bir çemberle sarmalayarak geriye sadece ve sadece Arthur'u ve onun öpüşlerini bırakmıştı.

 

Parmaklarıyla yüzünü avuçlarına almış, nefes almak için çekildi Arthur, üç soluk sonra tekrar geri Merlin'e dönmüştü. Yarın yokmuşcasına öpüşüyorlardı, uzun bir yolculuktan dönen bir aşığı karşılarcasına öpüşüyorlardı, kayıp bir eşi bulmuşlarcasına öpüşüyorlardı.

 

Merlin'in başı dönmeye başladı. Uğuldayan kulaklarıyla sert bir cisme üç kez vurulma sesi duydu, _"Prens Arthur, hazır mısınız? Şöleni başlatmak için sizi bekliyorlar."_

 

Arthur dudaklarını Merlin'inkilerden kopardı, kapıya dönerek çatlak bir sesle, "Şimdi geliyorum." diye seslendi. Bütün yüzü allanmıştı, dudakları her zamankinden daha kırmızıydı.

 

Merlin sanki yüksek bir yerden aşağı düşüyormuşcasına hissetti. Kulaklarıyla birlikte şimdi bütün başı uğulduyordu. Neler olduğuna inanamıyordu.

 

Arthur'un parlak mavi gözleri ona eğildi, sanki uzun müddet hepsini içinde tutmuş gibi bir solukta konuşmaya başladı, "Gaius hasta değil. Gwen'in kalbini kırmak için fazla iyi kalplisin. Bir şeyler dönüyor, biliyorum- tıpkı bu dört senedir dönen şeyler gibi..."

 

" _Arthur_..."

 

"Keşke her şeyi bana anlatabilsen. _Merlin_ , ne olursa olsun... Camelot'u terk edemezsin. Senin yerin, benim yanım. Yoksa öyle değil mi?"

 

Zihnine dönen tüm bilgilerle, Merlin zangır zangır titremeye başladı- "Bana ne söylendiğini bilmiyorsun... herkesin iyiliği için, gitmeliyim."

 

"Gidemezsin. Merlin, _gidemezsin_." Arthur onun elini yakaladı, "Bana söz verdin sanıyordum. Ta ki en sonuna dek, değil mi?"

 

" _Ne olacağını bilmiyorum_ ," dedi Merlin çaresizlik içinde, "Bir şey sana zarar verebilir. Birilerini öldürebilir. Bütün sarayı başımıza yıkabilir."

 

"Veya seni alıp götürebilir," dedi Arthur telaşla, " _Buna izin veremem."_

 

Merlin saçlarını sıktı. Arthur onun ellerini avuçlarına aldı, "Benimle şölene gel. Benden uzaklaşma. Ben sana göz kulak olurum. Buna ne dersin, Merlin?" Arthur, kararmış gözlerle ona baktı, "Bırak da seni koruyayım. Sonra istersen buraya gelip Gwen'in kurabiyelerinden yeriz. Ha, nasıl fikir?"

 

_"Prens Arthur?"_

 

Arthur ona daha fazla düşünme şansı bırakmadı. Merlin'i elinden yakaladığı gibi ayağa kaldırdı, ardı sıra kapıdan dışarı, şölene doğru sürüklemeye başladı.

 

***

 

Başka bir zaman olsa, Merlin bu şölenden büyük bir zevk alabileceğini tahmin ediyordu. Hizmetkarlar kendilerini aşmışlardı, bütün saray altın ve kırmızı Camelot bayraklarıyla, çobanpüskülleri, çam kozalakları ve ökseotlarıyla süslenmişti. Mutfaktan yayılan tarçın ve kızarmış et kokusu ağız sulandırıyor, bu gece için saraya davet edilen müzisyenler çalgılarını akort ediyorlardı. İzin koparabilen bütün hizmetkarlar en güzel kıyafetlerini giymişler, genç kızlar saçlarını altın sarısı yapraklarla süslemişlerdi.

 

Merlin kızarıp bozaran Sir Leon'u bir ökseotunun altında aşçının tatlı kızı Emily'i öperken yakaladı, neredeyse bütün şövalyeler, yeni kırmızı elbisesi içinde Leydi Morgana ve nedimesi yanlarından geçerken ökseotlarının altında durmaya gayret ediyorlardı. Gwen ise itinayla bütün seyisler ve şövalyelerden kaçıyordu, hatta bir kere uzaktan Arthur ve Merlin'i görünce, onlara göz bile kırpmıştı.

 

Anlaşılan bu da bir gelenekti- çünkü Leydi Morgana yüzünde muzip bir sırıtışla Sir Leon'un yanına geldiğinde kimse bir leydinin onurunu kollamak adına kılıcına davranmamıştı- Leon ve Morgana'nın öpücüğü gerekenden uzun sürse bile.

 

Kimse elbette ki Uther'i öpmeye kalkmıyordu ama Merlin, Arthur'un da oldukça fazla talibi olduğunu fark etti. Gwen'in ökseotlarıyla oynadığı kapkaç oyununu, Arthur da büyük bir ustalıkla aç bakışlarla onu takip eden genç kızlara uyguluyordu.

 

Merlin'e gelince değil ökseotu, dünya üzerinde olduğundan bile habersizdi. Arthur'un odasında başlayan uğultu, başından bütün bedenine yayılmıştı. Birkaç kez sihir, parmaklarına kadar gelmiş, son anda geri çağrılmıştı, parmaklarının ucunun bile çınladığını hissedebiliyordu.

 

Tam bir köşe bulup, alnını soğuk taşlara dayamayı düşünüyordu ki bir el omzunu yakaladı, "Merlin, şimdiye kadar gitmiş olursun sanıyordum..." diye endişeyle ona eğildi Gaius.

 

Merlin sulanmış gözleriyle yaşlı hamisine baktı, "Gidemiyorum, Gaius... Arthur istemiyor."

 

"Çocuğum- bu halde _ben de_ seni gönderebileceğimden emin değilim. Neyin var?"

 

"Büyüm..." diye kesik bir nefes aldı Merlin, "...fazla güçlü."

 

Gaius cüppesinin ceplerinde bir şeyler aranırken, Merlin başını kaldırdı, Arthur'un endişeli gözlerle büyük salonun öteki ucundan onu izlediğini görebiliyordu.

 

"Al, iç bunu," diye mor renkli bir iksir tutuşturdu eline Gaius, Merlin sorarcasına ona baktı, "Böyle bir şey olabileceğini tahmin etmiştim, zayıf bir sakinleştirici bu, seni rahatlatacaktır..."

 

Merlin sıkılı dişlerinin arasından gülümsemeye çalıştı, "Fazla rahatlatmasın? Kafamı omuzlarımda tutmak istiyorum."

 

"O kadar da güçlü değil, sadece baskıyı alacaktır..." diye tedirginlikle onu izledi Gaius. Merlin bir sihir boşanmasının ondan koptuğunu hissederek -önünde durdukları duvarda altın rengi çatlaklar belirdi- şişeyi kafasına dikti.

 

"Biraz zaman ver," dedi Gaius, gözlerinin önünde ona bakarak, "Biraz daha... _evet_. Nasıl hissediyorsun?"

 

Sakin bir gülümseme Merlin'in gevşemiş suratına yayıldı. "İyiyim... hem de _çok_ iyiyim..." Sanki suyun içinde yüzer gibiydi. _Su... Arthur... Arthur..._ "Arthur beni öptü, biliyor muydun Gaius?" diye müthiş bir keyifle bildirdi Merlin.

 

Şaşkın bir ifade Gaius'un yüzüne yayıldı, "Eğer sen mutluysan, Merlin..."

 

Merlin'in gözleri pırıldadı, "Ah evet, evet mutluyum. Ve _biliyor_ Gaius, Arthur bir şeyler biliyor- ve hala beni yanında istiyor."

 

Yaşlı adamın ağzı hafifçe oynadı, "Senin için sevindim, oğlum."

 

Merlin bir anda gözyaşlarına boğularak Gaius'un boynuna sarıldı. "Sen benim için babamdan bile değerlisin, Gaius. Onunla sadece bir kez tanışabildim- bana büyük bir miras bıraktı- ama sen olmasan bugün hayatta bile kalamazdım."

 

"Sen de benim için oğlum gibisin, Merlin..." diyen Gaius onun sarsılan sırtını pat patladı, "Galiba sakinleştiricinin dozu sandığımdan yüksekmiş."

 

Kırmızılar içerisindeki prens bir anda yanlarında belirdi, "Neler oluyor burada?" diye bir hıçkıran Merlin'e, bir de Gaius'a baktı Arthur.

 

"Arthur!" diye neşeyle zıpladı Merlin, "Arthur, sen benim _kaderimsin_. Bunu biliyor muydun? _Bir akçenin iki yüzüyüz_ seninle biz. Kilgharrah öyle söyledi." Merlin'in yüzü asıldı. "Önce ona pek inanmıyordum ama çoğu kez haklı çıktı."

 

Arthur inanamaz bir ifadeyle bir ona, bir Gaius'a baktı. " _Sarhoş mu bu?!_ "

 

Gaius vahim bir ifadeyle, "Korkarım ki hayır efendim, Merlin biraz- _biraz fazla_ sakinleşti. Eminim birazdan etkisi azalır."

 

"Sana inanamıyorum, Gaius. Bütün bunlar olurken bir de Merlin'i çakırkeyif mi yaptın?" diye azarladı onu Arthur.

 

"Arthur, neler oluyor?" diye şeker gibi tatlı bir ses yanı başlarında çınladı.

 

Merlin'in bir anda bütün havası değişti, yüzünde karanlık bir ifade belirdi. " _Sen_ ," diye yanlarında biten Morgana'ya tısladı Merlin, "Senin de benim gibi olduğunu zannetmiştim, ama çok yanılmışım. Kalbin kötülük ve hırsla dolmuş, bir mezar kadar soğuk. Onca şeyden sonra arkadaşlarını ve aileni bir anda satmaya hazırsın. Keşke bıraksaydım da zehir işini görseymiş- Morgause bile kurtaramazdı o zaman seni."

 

Morgana'nın yüzü bir anda bembeyaz kesildi. Tek kelime etmeden, arkasında Merlin'e bakakalan Gwen'i bırakarak döndü gitti.

 

Arthur derin bir nefes alarak yüzünü sıvazladı, "Pekala. Gwen, Merlin pek iyi değil..."

 

Guinevere onun sözünü kesti, yavaşça, "Merlin, o vebada babamı sen mi kurtardın?" diye sordu. Merlin başını salladı. Gwen ona sarıldı, gözleri yaşarmıştı, fısıldadı, "Teşekkürler, teşekkür ederim Merlin."

 

Merlin üzüntüyle ona baktı, "İdamına engel olamazdım, Gwen. Beni de odun ateşinde yakacaklar diye korkuyordum." Sonra bakışları tekrar Arthur'a döndü, yeniden sevinçle doldu, "Ama artık korkmuyorum çünkü Arthur beni seviyor."

 

Gwen şaşkınlıkla ikisine bakarken, Arthur kıpkırmızı kesildi. Merlin hala normalden iri göz bebekleriyle ikisine baktı, "Ama seni de seviyor- bence bu biraz sorun olacak. Gerçi senin de Lancelot'un var... ve tabii bir de _Gwaine_..."

 

Gaius, Merlin'in boğazındaki atkıyı onun ağzına tıktı, "Merlin, bence artık susma zamanın geldi. Gel çocuğum, şölenden önce sana biraz açık hava aldıralım."  

 

***

 

"Tanrım," diye inledi Merlin.

 

"Daha iyi misin şimdi?" diye başında kollarını kavuşturdu Arthur. İnce bir kar, lapa lapa ikisinin omuzlarına yağıyordu.

 

"Hayır," diye elinin tersiyle ağzını sildi Merlin, iksiri çıkartınca ne yazık ki o _pespembe hissiyat_ da onunla beraber kaybolmuştu. " _Hayır Arthur_ , gitmeme izin vermelisin..."

 

Arthur etraflarına baktı, avluda kimseyi göremeyince alçak bir sesle, "Büyün mü?" diye sordu, Merlin başını sallayınca Arthur'un parmakları bir an kolunda kasıldı.

 

Merlin çöktüğü taştan yaşlı gözleriyle ona baktı, usulca, "Biliyor muydun?" diye sordu.

 

Arthur başını önce yukarı aşağı, sonra da iki yana salladı. "Şüphelenmiştim," diye itiraf etti, "Ama başka bir şey olmasını umuyordum."

 

"Özür dilerim, Arthur..." diye ona yalvarırcasına baktı Merlin, "Sana söylemeliydim."

 

Arthur bir an bakışlarını yerden ayırmadı, yutkundu, başını salladı, sonra da Merlin'in yanına gelerek yanına oturdu. Usulca, "Evet, söylemeliydin," dedi.

 

Merlin içini çekti. Onun incecik mavi bir gömleğiyle ayaza karşı durduğunu fark eden Arthur, sırtındaki kalın pelerini ikisinin üzerine sardı. Merlin ceketini en son nerede çıkarmıştı, hatırlamıyordu bile. Zonklayan başını Arthur'un omzuna yasladı. "Şimdi söylediklerini geri almak istiyor musun?"

 

"Asla," Arthur duraksamamıştı bile. Merlin burnunu onun ensesine gömdü. Arthur güzel kokuyordu. Banyoda kullandığı sandal ağacı sabunu ve onun altında da kendi kokusu... Merlin sırtında daireler hissetti. Sıcacıktı. _Böylece burada uyuyabilirdi..._

 

Bir iki saniye sonra Arthur mırıldandı, "Başın nasıl?"

 

"Daha iyi... beni sakinleştiriyorsun..." diye mırıldandı Merlin uykulu uykulu, peltekleşmiş dili zor dönüyordu, "Nasıl yapıyorsun?"

 

"Seninle konuşuyorum. Bir yandan da sırtını ovuyorum." Arthur duraksadı, sonra alçak bir sesle, "Guinevere'le konuştum..." diye itiraf etti, "...daha önce, ormandaki piknik sırasında. Ona Lancelot'u sordum." Arthur bir nefes aldı, "Sana yalan söylemeyeceğim, Merlin. Sevmediğim biriyle evlenemem. Gwen, zeki, merhametli ve iyi kalpli bir kadın. Bir gün halkı için harika bir kraliçe olacağından eminim."

 

Merlin'in bütün alnı çatıldı. Sadece Arthur'u duyuyordu, gözleri kapanmıştı.

 

Arthur'un sesi çatladı, "Ama bu- bu _şey_? Senle ben? _Buna engel olamıyorum_... sende öyle bir şey var ki... beni sana çekiyor. Sanki kanımdaymışsın gibi beni tamamlıyorsun, sensiz var olamıyorum..." Hafifçe titreyen parmakları, şimdi Merlin'in kafasında biten çalı gibi kısa saç tellerini okşuyordu, Merlin o anda saçlarını tekrar uzatmaya karar verdi, "Kaç kadınla evlenirsem evleneyim, bu asla yok olmayacak, Merlin."

 

Merlin onun gömleğini yakaladı, "Eğer- eğer bunu yapacaksak... _Gwen'i öpemezsin_ ," diye bastırdı şiddetle, "Onunla evlenebilirsin, ama ona _dokunamazsın_..." Derken gözleri açıldı, başı kalktı, "Ama bir varise ihtiyacın olacak..."

 

Arthur çabucak, "Lancelot'la oğulları olursa onu varisim yapabilirim," diye cevapladı, sanki başından beri düşüncesi buymuş gibi, "Eğer- eğer istemiyorsan, eğer ikisi de kabul ederse..."

 

Merlin'in gözleri daldı, "H-Halktan bir kral," diye dişleri birbirine vurdu, "Görülmedik bir şey... b-bunu benim için yapar mıydın?..."

 

Arthur'un açık mavi gözleri ona sabitlendi, "Senin için çok daha fazlasını bile yaparım, Merlin..." Sanki yapabileceklerinin sonu yokmuş gibi sesi boğulmuştu, "...ama bana burada, Kral'ın olarak ihtiyacın var." Arthur'un kaşları çatıldı, "Titriyorsun. İçeri girmeliyiz."

 

Merlin sanki altından bir pusun içindeymiş gibi hissediyordu kendini, Arthur bile renk değiştirmiş, sanki daha da parlıyor hale gelmişti, "Çok sıcak..." diye mırıldandı, bedeni gevşeyerek.

 

Arthur onu kollarından yakaladı, " _Merlin?_ " Neredeyse panik dolu bir ton vardı sesinde ama Merlin kar tanelerinin çınlamasından onu duyamıyordu, kristal tanecikleri onun için dans ediyorlardı, yeryüzü kalın, tok mırıltısıyla ona sesleniyordu, yerin göbeğindeki altın çekirdekten, göklerdeki yıldızlara kadar bütün yaratıklar selamlıyorlardı onu, _sonunda onlara dönüyordu, öyle özlenmişti ki..._

 

Bir tokat yüzünde patladı, " _MERLIN!_ " Bir çift mavi göz, gözlerinin dibinde belirdi, Merlin bedenini hissetmiyordu bile. "Merlin, _sihrini_ kullan! _Bir şeyler yap!_ " diye yalvardı ona o can ses.

 

Merlin hayal meyal önlerindeki kar yığınına elini kaldırdı, " _Draca._ "

 

Bir at boyundaki şekil silkelenerek karların arasından ayağa kalktı. Beyaz ejderha, muazzam kanatlarını iki yana açarak burnunu havaya dikti, mavi alevlerle havaya kükredi.

 

Arthur yerinden fırlayarak kılıcına yapıştı, "Merlin- _Merlin_ durdur şunu!"

 

" _Atal,_ " diye emretti Merlin ve ejderha olduğu yerde donarak kardan bir heykele büründü. Olağanüstüydü, insan eliyle yapılamayacak güzellikteydi.

 

Arthur bir an saldırı pozisyonundan çıkamadı, sonra kılıcının ucunu düşürerek elini yüzüne kapadı.

 

"Arthur?..." diye mırıldandı Merlin, biraz biraz soğuğu hissetmeye başlamıştı, üşüyordu.

 

"İyi misin?" diye onun omzunu yakaladı Arthur, "Gözlerin... artık altın rengi parlamıyorlar."

 

"Niyetim bu değildi..." diye mırıldanarak başını onun karnına yasladı Merlin, "Özür dilerim... seni korkutmak istemedim..."

 

"Dışarı koşacak devriyelere niye sarayın avlusunda _gene bir ejderha_ olduğunu açıklamak biraz korkutucu olabilirdi," diye kabul etti Arthur, kalbi hala küt küt atıyordu. Sonra, şimdi kristalleşerek pırıl pırıl parlamakta olan heykele baktı, "Gerçekten pek güzel," diye itiraf etti.

 

Merlin gülümsemesine engel olamadı.

 

***

 

Tekrar içeri girdiklerinde neredeyse bütün Camelot halkını Büyük Salon'a doluşmuş olarak buldular, herkes neşeli ezgilere tempo tutuyordu. Dansçıların ortasında ise Leydi Morgana vişne çürüğü elbisesini ve açık saçlarını savurarak yüzünde ender görünen bir gülücükle Uther'le dans ediyordu.

 

Arthur ve dirseğinden tuttuğu Merlin aralarından geçerken, insanlar iki yana açılarak yol verdiler, fazla ilerleyemeden bir el Merlin'in omzuna indi, "Merlin!"

 

"Gwaine!" Merlin'in bir anda tüm yüzü aydınlanmıştı, Gwaine sırıtarak Arthur'u da başıyla selamladı. "Ama- nasıl oluyor da Camelot'tasın?"

 

"Dalga mı geçiyorsun, bedava içki ve eğlenceyi nerede olsa kaçırmam...." diye güldü Gwaine.

 

Arthur gözlerini devirerek, "Kış Dönümü Şöleni'nde sarayın kapıları herkese açıktır, kaçaklara bile..." diye cevapladı.

 

Gwaine kalabalığın içinden birini tutup çekti, "Kaçak demişken bak sana kimi getirdim?"

 

Tanıdık, hırpani bir yüz gülümseyerek önlerinde belirdi, "Lancelot!" diye hayret eden Merlin eski dostunu kucakladı.

 

"Merlin, nasılsın?" diye onun sırtını pat patladı Lancelot, arkasından çekilerek Arthur'la tokalaştı, "Arthur..."

 

"Lancelot," dedi ve başını salladı Arthur, "Nasıl oldu da Gwaine başına kaldı?"

 

Gwaine bir masadan kaptığı kupayı kafasına dikti ve onlara göz kırptı, "Bu hergeleyle hırsızlara karşı dövüşürken tanıştım- laf lafı açınca anlaşıldı ki pek çok ortak noktamız varmış."

 

Merlin iki eski dostuna baktı, yüzünü sıvazladı, "Çok güzel. Şimdi buradan gitmeniz lazım."

 

Gwaine burnundan bir ses çıkardı, "Hadi Merlin- eski bir dost böyle karşılanır mı? Daha içkimi bile bitirmedim." dedi ve elindeki kupayı yenisiyle değiştirdi, sırıtarak şereflerine kaldırdı, "Daha birkaç ökse otu bulmam lazım." Genç savaşçının bakışları kalabalığı taradı, "Ooo, şu Leydi Morgana mı?"

 

Gwaine bir anda kalabalıkta kaybolurken Arthur dehşetle onu izledi, " _Ne?_ _Ne?!_ _Morgana mı dedi_ -"

 

Lancelot yüzünü içkisine sakladı, Merlin kıkırdamaya başladı. "Merak etme Arthur- Gwaine kendi başının çaresine bakabilir."

 

"Kim _Gwaine'i_ merak ediyor?!" diye çırpındı Arthur.

 

"Ben olsam merak ederdim," diye cevap verdi Lancelot, yüzünde ciddi bir ifade vardı, "Morgana'yı Cadı Morgause ile birlikte Kral Cendred'in huzurunda gördüm. Hiç de kaçırılmışa benzemiyordu, Arthur."

 

Arthur kaşları çatılmış, ona baktı, "Ne demeye çalışıyorsun?"

 

"Ona dikkat et demeye çalışıyorum. Leydi Morgana hiç de göründüğü gibi değil..." diye cevap verdi Lancelot, bakışlarıyla Merlin'i uyararak, aradığını bulmuş gibi başını salladı.

 

Tam o sırada, "Lancelot!" diye morlar içerisinde kıvır kıvır saçlı bir genç kadın onlara doğru hızla yürümeye başladı, Merlin itinayla Arthur'u yolun üzerinden uzaklaştırdı. Eski şövalyenin bütün yüzü hayran bir ifadeyle aydınlandı, elleri ona doğru koşan genç kadına uzandı, "Gwen..."

 

Arthur boğazını temizledi, "Peki- benim ana masada olmam gerekiyor. Merlin, benimle gel."

 

Gwen, Lancelot'un kollarına atılırken ikisi de kalabalığı yararak öne doğru ilerlemişlerdi, Merlin Gwaine'in masaya oturmak üzere olan Morgana'nın yolunu kestiğini gördü, avucunda bir ökseotu ve yüzünde de muzip bir gülüş vardı, şövalyevari bir reverans eğilerek Morgana'ya birkaç kelime bir şey söyledi, on saniye sonra hak edilmiş tokat gelirken, Arthur masadaki yerine oturdu, Merlin de onun arkasında yerini aldı.

 

Morgana otururken, " _Adamdaki cüret_..." diye söylendiği duyulabiliyordu.

 

O sırada müzik durdu ve yerine oturmuş olan Kral Uther iki elini kaldırdı, "Sevgili dostlar- ve bugün burada bize katılan değerli halkım... bu gece bir yılı daha bereketle bitirmeyi kutluyoruz. Birlikte neşelenelim, yiyelim, içelim ve eğlenelim!"

 

Alkışlar koparken, "Benim sıram," diye mırıldandı Arthur ayaklanarak, "Morgana'yla dans etmem gerekiyor, hemen dönerim Merlin..."

 

Arthur kırmızı pelerini arkasından savrularak, Uther'in öteki yanına oturmuş Morgana'ya elini uzattı, kralla konuşan genç kadın yüzünde mağrur bir gülümsemeyle Arthur'un elini kabul etti.

 

İkisi salonun ortasına doğru ilerlerken, Gwen, Merlin'in yanı başında bitti, "Daha iyi misin, Merlin?" diye sordu ona endişeyle genç nedime, "Daha iyi gözüküyorsun..."

 

Merlin onun pembeleşmiş yanaklarına gülümsedi, "Evet, özür dilerim Gwen... o söylediklerimi demek istemedim..."

 

Guinevere başını eğerek parmaklarıyla önlüğünün ucuyla oynadı, "Önemli değil Merlin..." dedi usul bir sesle, "Dediklerinde haklıydın. Lancelot'u bugün burada görmek..." dedi ve bir iç geçirdi Gwen, yüce masadan biraz uzağa oturmuş olan genç savaşçıya bakarak. Lancelot da göz kırpmaksızın onları izliyordu, Gwaine asık bir suratla yanına çökene dek bu değişmedi. 

 

Merlin sesini alçaltarak, "Arthur seninle konuştu mu?" diye sordu.

 

Gwen başını salladı, Merlin'e baktı, "Ona inanamadım," dedi hafif bir gülümsemeyle, "Hiçbir fikrim yoktu Merlin... sana böyle bir şey yapmazdım, bana inanıyorsun değil mi?"

 

Merlin kaşının üstünü kaşıyarak, "İnan bana, ben bile inanmakta zorluk çekiyorum," diye mırıldandı ve gözleri, Morgana'nın başı üzerinden Arthur'un bakışlarını bulunca da hafifçe pembeleşti.

 

***

 

"Arthur! Kafan inanılmaz dağınık bu gece... neler oluyor?" diye ona şaka yollu takıldı Morgana ama bir atmaca gibi prensin bakışlarını izliyordu.

 

Arthur ona özür dilercesine gülümsedi ve onu döndürerek hareketi tamamladı, "Hiçbir şey, Morgana... Biraz yorgunum o kadar..."

 

Morgana bilgeç bir ifade takındı, hala yüzündeki kibar gülümsemeyi bozmamıştı, "Gwen mi yoksa?" Arthur tepki vermedi. Morgana sahte bir şaşkınlıkla, "Değil mi? Yoksa Merlin'in o zırvalıkları olduğunu söylemeyeceksin herhalde bana..." dedi ve burnundan bir leydiye yakışmayan bir ses çıkardı. Ama bakışları tedirginlikle bir anlığına Büyük Salon'da dolaşmıştı.

 

Arthur bir anda kararını verdi, "Zırvalık mı onlar Morgana?" dedi ve avucundaki eli sıkarak yeşil gözlerin ona dönmesini sağladı, "Babam ve ben... kanımızda olsun ya da olmasın, sen bizim ailemizsin, biliyorsun değil mi? Seninle beraber büyüdük... benim için kız kardeşten farksızsın."

 

Morgana'nın gözleri onunkileri buldu, yüzü değişmişti. Arthur devam etti, "Ne olursa olsun benim için hep değerli olacaksın."

 

Morgana yüzünü eğdi, bakışları acı bir ifadeyle doldu, "Neyden bahsettiğini bilmiyorsun, Arthur." Sonra sıkılı dişlerle ifadesini toparladı, "Kan bazen her şey demektir."

 

"Benim için değil..." dedi Arthur, "Birlikte kurtardığımız Druid çocuğu hatırlıyor musun?"

 

"Hatırlıyorum," diye fısıldadı Morgana. Yüzü bembeyaz olmuştu.

 

"Bazı şeyler zamanla değişebilir, Morgana... ama bazıları ise hep kalıcıdır. Umarım bir karar vermen gerektiğinde bunları hatırlarsın," dedi ve biten müzikle eğilerek ona selam verdi Arthur, sonra yerine geçti.

 

***

 

"Bak Merlin... neredeyse kış dönümünün sonuna geldik... ve bir şey olmadı." diye ona gülümsedi Arthur, neşeyle. Merlin onun kadehini doldurarak önüne uzattı ve geri mırıldandı, "Nazar değdirme!"

 

Merlin yeni bir maşrapa almak için masanın etrafından dolanırken, elinde olmadan rahatlamış hissediyordu kendini. Gerçekten de geceyarısına dakikalar kalmıştı. Bütün hediyeler verilmiş, danslar edilmiş, insanlar yiyecek ve içecekle tıka basa dolmuştu. Merlin bile Arthur'un favori tatlılarından birkaçının tadına bakma fırsatı bulmuştu.

 

Dışarıda lapa lapa kar yağıyordu ama Merlin hayatında ilk kez bu kadar sıcak, tok ve mutluydu.

 

_Belki de Kilgharrah yanılıyordu?...._

 

Tam o sırada Büyük Salon'un kapıları gacırdayarak ardına kadar açıldı.

 

Müzik kesildi.

 

Ve içeriye gümüş işlemeli beyaz cüppeler içerisinde Druid'ler girdi.

 

Camelot surlarının içinde yıllardır görülmüş en kalabalık sihir kabilesi grubu, yüzlerinde kıvanç dolu bir gülümsemelerle Büyük Salon'da ilerlerken, sağdan soldan şaşkın nidalar duyuldu, gardiyanlar ve şövalyeler ellerini kılıçlarına attı- ama bir şey yapamadan donmuş gibiydiler. Hiçbir kılıç kabzasından çıkmadı.

 

Grubun en önünde yaşlı, bilge yüzlü bir adam ve yanında da bir yastığın üzerine oturtulmuş gümüş bir kase taşıyan Mordred vardı.

 

Morgana nefesini tutarken, Arthur masanın örtüsüne yapıştı. Sesler bıçak gibi kesilmişti.

 

Yaşlı Druid, yüce masanın önüne gelince durdu ve eğilerek Uther'ı selamladı, "Selam sana Kral Uther, barış içinde geliyoruz."

 

Bütün salondan çıt çıkmıyordu. Uther'in sesi öfkeyle titreyerek, "Nedir bütün bunların anlamı?" diye yankılandı.

 

Yaşlı Druid'in yüzünden gülümseme eksilmedi, "Amacımız bu kutlu gecede kimseye zarar vermek değil. Sadece bize ait olan ve size ödünç verilmiş bir hediye için buradayız... Halkımız olarak Emrys'i geri çağırmaya geldik."

 

Merlin elindeki demir maşrapayı gürültüyle yere düşürdü.

 

Sanki bu bir işaretmiş gibi, Yaşlı Druid gülümseyerek bakışlarını ona çevirdi, elini açtı, "Gel Emrys, öne çık... artık çekinecek bir şeyin yok."

 

Merlin bir an hiç duymamış gibi yapsa ne olur diye düşünürken, neredeyse bütün salon dönerek ona baktı. Ona bakan yüzlerce yüzün arasında, Merlin'in öne çıkmaktan başka bir çaresi kalmamıştı, titreyen bacaklarla Druid liderine doğru birkaç adım attı. Saçlarında çiçeklerden taçlar taşıyan iki küçük Druid kızı, ona doğru atıldılar ve iki eline yapışarak onu açıklığa doğru sürüklediler.

 

Merlin'in kulakları şaşkın ve inanmaz mırıltılarla uğulduyordu. _Kim bu çocuk... Prens Arthur'un hizmetkarı değil mi? Evet, evet bu Merlin... Emrys.... Emrys, Merlin mi?_

 

"Ne istiyorsunuz benden?" diye yaşlı Druid'e fısıldadı Merlin.

 

Druid'lerin lideri onun yüzünü avuçlarına alarak gülümsedi, "Söylediğim gibi, sevgili Emrys... buradaki zamanın doldu. Bizimle gelmeli ve yeniden doğuşuna kadar beklemelisin. Aradaki günlerini rahatça geçirmeni sağlayacağız, inan bana."

 

Merlin dehşetle geriledi, "Yeniden doğmak mı?"

 

Yaşlı Druid, başını iki yana salladı, "Elbette ki hatırlamıyorsun. Bundan yüz yıllar önce, sen Emrys, bizim halkımıza kutsal bir görev verdin. Her yaşamında biz Druid'ler, bir sonrakine geçmen için sana yardımcı oluyoruz." Yaşlı adam eliyle Mordred'in taşıdığı kaseyi gösterdi, "Gel, Kutsal Ada'dan alınma suya bak. Gerçek yüzünü göreceksin."

 

Merlin birinin ısrarla adını fısıldadığını duyabiliyordu ama kasenin çağrısı, her türlü sesten çok daha güçlüydü. Rüyaydaymış gibi, elinde olmadan bir adım attı ve yüzünü kaseye doğru eğdi.

 

_Daha yaşlıydı, daha genç, daha esmer, daha sarışın... Tek bir yüzü vardı, binlerce yüze sahipti. Ordularda savaşıyor, göklerden ateşler indiriyordu, bir kılıcı, bir asası, bir zırhı vardı. Bir elinde Ejderha Lordluğu'nu, ötekinde ise Zaman Efendiliği'ni tutuyordu. Geçmişti, şimdiydi ve gelecekti._

_Genç cadı Nimueh bir köşede hıçkırırken, Kraliçe'nin odasına giriyordu, Kral ortalarda yoktu. Emin adımlarla yatağa yaklaştı. Doğum yatağında solgun bir yüzle yatan Kraliçe, onu görünce sanki bir anlığına canlandı, "İyi olacak mı?" diye fısıldadı gücü tükenen Ygraine._

_Merlin ona başını salladı ve saçsız başında birkaç altın tel olan bebeği kraliçenin kollarından aldı. "Onunla ben ilgileneceğim."_

_Ygraine yüzünde minnettar bir ifadeyle gülümseyerek gözlerini kaparken Merlin, genç prensi kollarına aldı._

_Arthur gözlerini açtı ve gördüğü ilk yüz Merlin'inki oldu._

_Tıpkı, bundan yıllar sonra Avalon'a doğru son yolculuğuna uğurlanırken gördüğü son yüzün de Merlin'e ait olması gibi..._

 

Merlin sendeleyerek geriye çekildi. "Tüm bunlar... gerçek mi?" diye fısıldadı.

 

Yaşlı Druid, başını salladı, bilge yüzünde anlayışlı, acır bir ifade vardı, "Neden şimdi burada olduğumuzu anlıyor musun Emrys? Buradaki işin tamamlandı. Bizimle gelmelisin."

 

Yaşlı bir el omzuna inerken Merlin içinde bir yerin hafiflediğini hissetti, yerin çağrısını şimdi çok daha net duyabiliyordu. Gidiyordu, ait olduğu yere, bir bütün olana dek dinleneceği yere...

 

Fakat tüm bu hisler, salonda yankılanan bir, " _Hayır!_ " sesiyle bir bıçak gibi kesildi.

 

Uther'in tıslayan itirazları arkasından yankılanırken, Arthur daha fazla bekleyememiş, masanın üzerinden atlayarak yanlarında bitmişti, "Hayır," diye soludu genç prens, Merlin'in koluna yapışarak, "Hayır, gidemez."

 

Merlin, Arthur'un bir kolunu mengene gibi sıkmakta olduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Arthur yutkundu, sonra tekrar Druid'lere dönerek daha da yüksek bir sesle, "Merlin gidemez." diye tekrarladı, sesi yoğunluktan titriyordu, "Onun yeri, benim yanım. Gitmesine izin vermiyorum."

 

Yaşlı Druid ona doğru dönerek, önünde eğildi, "Arthur, Geçmiş ve Geleceğin Kralı," diye selamladı onu yaşlı adam.

 

"Kralınız olarak Emrys'i burada bırakmanızı emrediyorum," diye atıldı hemen Arthur.

 

Yaşlı Druid ona gülümsedi, "Ne var ki bu sadece Emrys'in seçimi olabilir, genç prens."

 

Merlin, çatlak bir sesle, "Gitmek istemiyorum," diye yalvardı.

 

Arthur'un parmakları, bileğinden avucuna kaydı, sıkı sıkı elini avucuna alarak onu geri çekti, "Onu duydunuz," diye muzaffer bir tonla duyurdu Arthur, "Merlin kalıyor," diye devam etti. "Günlerimin sonunda dek bana hizmet edecek."

 

Druid'lerin aralarında mırıltılar dolaştı, daha önce Merlin'in eline yapışmış olan iki küçük sarışın kız gözyaşlarına boğuldu. Başından beri hiç kıpırdamadan duran Mordred'in yüzü, şimdi bir anda umutla dolmuştu, Morgana'ya bakıyordu.

 

Yaşlı lider, "Bu daha önce hiç olmamıştı..." diye şaşkın bir şekilde sakalını kaşıdı, "Ama eğer isteğin bu yöndeyse..."

 

"Evet, böyle." diye cevap verdi Merlin. Arthur ona güç verircesine elini sıktı.

 

Druid, özür diler gibi, "Bu durumda sana daha fazla zamandaki yolculuğunda eşlik edemeyeceğiz, Emrys..." diye devam etti, "Senin sihrin olmadan, bizim zamanımızın da bir sonu gelecek..."

 

Merlin yutkundu, "Bunun... bunun için özür dilerim," diye fısıldadı genç büyücü, özellikle hala burunlarını çeken küçük kızlara bakarak, "Eminim ki bana iyi hizmet ettiniz, size bağlılığımı hak ediyorsunuz..."

 

Hala kutsal kaseyi taşıyan Mordred, yaşlı Druid'e dönerek, "Kutsal Ada'da bir Rahip'e ihtiyacımız olacak, yüce Ghadin." diye hatırlattı.

 

Net bir ses, salonun öteki ucundan yankılandı, "Bu bir Rahibe de olabilir mi?"

 

" _Morgana!_..." diye bir ses kalabalığın arasından çınladı ve gümüş pelerinli bir kadın öne çıkarak başını açtı, sarışın buklelerle tanıdık bir yüz ortaya çıktı. Morgause, "Ne yapıyorsun?" diye fısıldadı.

 

Yerinden kalkmış, Druid'lere doğru ilerleyen Morgana, Morgause'ün ellerini avuçlarına alarak ona burukça gülümsedi, "Başından beri yapmam gerekeni, kardeşim..." Morgana ileriye doğru bir adım attı ve karşılıklı gülümseyerek Mordred'in saçlarını okşadı, başını dikleştirdi, "Merlin'in yerini ben alabilir miyim?"

 

Merlin elinde olmadan mırıldandı, "Morgana, bunu yapman gerekmez..."

 

Genç kadın, yaşarmış gözlerle ona ve Arthur'a baktı, "Merlin... her şey için özür dilerim. Hala kim olduğumdan haberim yok... ve bunu öğrenmek için bundan daha güzel bir yol düşünemiyorum." dedi ve hem onlara, hem de bir köşede ihanete uğramış bir ifadeyle ona bakan Morgause'le Uther'e gülümsedi, sonra tekrar Arthur'a döndü, "Hoşça kal, Arthur... umarım bir gün yeniden görüşürüz."

 

"Bekliyor olacağım," diye onu cevapladı Arthur.

 

Mordred, Morgana'nın elini yakaladı. Yaşlı Druid kollarını açarak son kez onları selamladı, "Arthur... Merlin... tekrar görüşünceye dek, elveda."

 

Ve Druid'ler geldikleri gibi sessizce, altın pırıltılarla ortadan kayboldular.

 

Bir an sessizlikte Merlin, Arthur'un soluğunu yanı başında duydu. Arkasından Uther, "YAKALAYIN ONU!" diye haykırdı.

 

Bir anda iki savaşçı yerden bitmiş gibi Merlin ve Arthur'un önünde belirdi. Lancelot ve Gwaine, kılıçlarını doğrultmuş, sırtlarını onlara dönmüş bir şekilde yaklaşacak her kişiyi tehdit ediyorlardı.

 

Uther gözlerinin önündeki bu şaklabanlığa inanamıyormuş gibi, başlarında Sir Leon olmak üzere şaşkınlıkla onlara bakan şövalyelere bağırdı, "Ne bekliyorsunuz? Saldırın!"

 

"Lordum..." diye kekeledi Monmouth'lu Geoffrey, sanki bir skandala tanık oluyormuş gibi bir eli göğsündeydi, "Eğer... eğer bunlar doğruysa, bu _Emrys_... Emrys'e saldıramayız. O bir _ulusal kahraman_. Yasalarımıza aykırı..."

 

"YALAN BUNLARIN HEPSİ!" diye yumruğunu masaya indirdi Uther.

 

"Baba," diye yankılandı Arthur'un sesi tüm o kalabalığın arasından, "Merlin az önce bana bağlılığını ilan etti. Krallığa karşı hiçbir art niyeti yok- ona inanabilirsin. O artık _benim_ vesayetim altında." Arthur başını dikleştirdi, avucundaki eli daha da sıktı, "Kimse Merlin'e dokunmayacak. Yoksa beni onurumu savunmaya zorlamış olursunuz."

 

Arthur sesini alçaltarak ona mırıldandı, "Gel, Merlin..."

 

İkisi büyük kapılardan dışarı doğru yürürken Merlin, insanların o geçerken önünde eğildiklerini, çiçekler attıklarını, hatta bir iki küçük çocuğun elini tutmaya çalıştıklarını hayal meyal gördü.

 

Lancelot ve Gwaine, onlar dışarı çıkana dek kılıçlarını yere indirmediler, Arthur ise kendi odasına girene kadar Merlin'in elini bırakmadı.

 

İçeride Guinevere soluk soluğa buraya kadar koşmuş, onları bekliyordu. "Merlin..." diye bir nefes çekerek ona sarıldı genç kadın.

 

Gwaine Lancelot'la birlikte kapıyı sürgüledikten sonra derin bir soluk aldı, "Sayenizde insan hiç sıkılmıyor doğrusu. Merak ediyorum, ileride nasıl olacak?"

 

Arthur sandalyeye çöktü, omuzlarındaki pelerini çekiştirmeye başladı, "Morgana iyi olacak mı?" diye endişeli gözlerle ona baktı Arthur.

 

Merlin başını salladı, "Druid'ler ve Mordred ona iyi bakacaklardır... Morgana bir kez daha onların yanında kalmıştı, öyle ki hiç aralarından ayrılmak istememişti..."

 

Gwen alt dudağını ısırdı, "Morgause siz çıktıktan sonra ortadan kayboldu."

 

"Belki de Morgana'yı tekrar ikna etmeye çalışıyordur..." diye mırıldandı Arthur. "Kız kardeşlermiş ne de olsa..."

 

Gwaine aniden, "Morgana onsuz çok daha iyi," diye hırladı, "O cadı, sevgilimin beynini yıkadı. Belki Druid'ler ilk kez bir işe yararlar." Sonra ona çevrilen hayret dolu bakışları görünce kollarını kavuşturdu, "Ne var?"

 

Arthur elini yüzünden geçirerek, "Öğrenmek istemiyorum," diye patlayacak soruların önünü kesti.

 

Merlin usulca, "Ne olacak şimdi?" diyerek onlara baktı.

 

Arthur masanın üzerinden onun elini yakaladı, "Bekleyeceğiz. Babam biriyle bize bir haber yollayacaktır, iyi veya kötü."

 

Gwaine bir sandığın üzerindeki kıyafetleri kenara ittirerek üzerine çöktü, "Umalım da iyi haberler olsun. Gerçekten ölümsüz müsün, Merlin?" diye kaşlarını havalandırdı Gwaine, "Çünkü sınamak için bundan iyi bir zaman olamaz."

 

" _Gwaine!_ " dedi ve onun kafasına bir tane şaplak geçirdi Gwen.

 

"Ah! Ne? Gerçekçi oluyorum."

 

Lancelot yerinde kıpırdandı, "Gerçekten tarih kitaplarındaki onca şeyi yaptın mı, Merlin? Dağları oynatmak, gölleri yerinden taşımak gibi..."

 

"Ben _ejderhalar_ duymuştum."

 

"Hah! O bir mit işte. Benim duyduğuma göre Camelot'un ilk taşını taşımış, hem de ta şeyden-..."

 

"Kesin- kesin şunu." diyen Arthur, ayağa kalkarak pencere pervazında nefes almaya çalışan Merlin'in yanına geldi. Lancelot ve Gwaine utanmış ifadelerle başlarını eğerken, Gwen onlara döndü.

 

Üçü aralarında konuşmaya başlarken Arthur mırıldandı, "Neredeyse bitti..."

 

Merlin, "Sihrimin aramızdaki en büyük sır olacağını zannediyordum..." diye içini çekti, "Şimdi şu halimize bak..."

 

Arthur onun ensesini ovuşturdu, Merlin ona baktı, "Tarih kitaplarını hepsinden daha iyi sen biliyorsun... söyle bana, o kadar korkunç muydum?"

 

Arthur ona kaşlarını çattı, "Muhteşemdin. Seni korkutmalarına izin verme. Sana gösteririm, yaptıkların olmasa Camelot bugün olduğu yerde duramazdı." Arthur hafifçe onu itekledi, gülümsedi, " _Muhteşem Merlin."_

 

Merlin itiraz eder gibi bir ifadeyle güldü, "Tekrar şapkayı ortaya çıkartmayacaksın değil mi?"

 

Arthur düşüncelere daldı, "Terzilerle konuşmam gerek."

 

"Arthur!"

 

Arthur ona gülümsedi. Merlin'in ifadesi bir an duraksadı, onun gözlerine bakarak yavaşça, "Kutsal kasede seni gördüm..." diye mırıldandı, "Benim kollarıma doğdun."

 

Arthur duraksadı, sonra yüzünde garip bir ifade oluştu, "Peki- _bu biraz garip_ , biliyorsun değil mi Merlin?"

 

"Kafanda üç tane tel vardı ve daha o zamandan bile gözlerin aynı şimdiki gibiydi."

 

Arthur başını Merlin'in omzuna yasladı, "Annemi de gördün mü?" Merlin başını salladı, Arthur içini çekti, "Mutlu muydu?"

 

"Rahatlamıştı. Seni bana o verdi." Merlin duraksadı, "Nimueh'i de gördüm. Hıçkırarak ağlıyordu. Ne yaptığının bence o da tam olarak farkında değildi, Arthur."

 

Arthur sessizleşti. Sonra, "Ya sen, Merlin?" diye ona sordu, "Sen yaptığından emin misin? Ben öldükten sonra Druid'ler olmadan ne yapacaksın?"

 

"Senin bir dahaki doğuşunu bekleyeceğim." diye cevap verdi Merlin.

 

"Tek başına," diye fısıldadı Arthur, "Bu çok acımasızca."

 

Merlin onun yüzünü okşadı, "Beni çok bekletmezsin bu durumda."

 

Arthur ona baktı, ağzını açtı, bir şey söyleyemeden odasının kapısı üç kez çalındı. "Benim, efendim..." diye tanıdık bir ses duyuldu dışarıdan.

 

Lancelot kılıcını indirerek sürgüyü açtı, yaşlı şifacı içeri girerek Merlin'e sarıldı, "Çocuğum..."

 

"Gaius..." diye onu kucakladı Merlin. Gaius'un gözleri dolmuştu, "Seni tekrar görebildiğime ne kadar sevindim, anlatamam Merlin."

 

Arthur onlara baktı, "Babamdan haber var mı, Gaius?"

 

"Evet," dedi yaşlı şifacı, "Kral Uther, koşulları kabul ettiğini bildiriyor..." Herkes derin bir nefes aldı, Gaius devam etti, "Ancak Prens Arthur zamanı gelene dek sarayı terk etmeli."

 

"Ne?! Hayır- ben giderim..."

 

"Kabul ediyorum," diye çınladı Arthur'un sesi, "Babama şafakta gitmiş olacağımı söyle, Gaius."

 

"Arthur bunu yapamazsın... Camelot senin evin, ait olduğun yer..." diye çırpındı Merlin umutsuzca.

 

Arthur, pırıl pırıl parlayan gözlerle ona baktı, "Bir gün geri döneceğim Merlin... birlikte geri döneceğiz. O zamana kadar burada kalamayacağımız kesindi. Sen sihirle yaşıyorsun. Seni burada kapalı tutamam."

 

Gwaine neşeyle araya girdi, "İki kişi daha bize katılıyor gibi hissettim?"

 

"Şunu üç yapın..." dedi ve kararlı bir şekilde dikleşti Gwen, "Elyan'ı da yanınıza veriyorum. Umarım bir yerlerde maceralara atılıp da başınızı belaya sokmazsınız. Sürekli sizden haber bekliyor olacağım."

 

"Gwen..." dedi ve ona sarıldı Merlin. Genç kadın gözlerini kuruladı, "Seni özleyeceğim, Merlin."

 

"Ben de..." dedi Merlin ve Gaius'un yanına geldi. Gaius, "Sanırım bu defa gerçekten toparlanıyorsun, oğlum.." diye ona hüzünle gülümsedi yaşlı adam, "Seninle evde görüşürüz."

 

Arthur ve Gwen konuşurken, Merlin birçok baş sallaması ve "Lancelot" sözcüğünü görebiliyordu, sonunda Gwen, Arthur'a da sarıldı, arkasından Gwaine ve Lancelot'u da alarak, yolculuk hazırlıklarını başlamak ve Elyan'ı da almak için kendi evine doğru ilerlemeye başladı.

 

Sonunda Arthur'un odasında, Arthur ve Merlin'den başka kimse kalmamıştı. Arthur kapıyı kapattı, Merlin'i kollarına aldı.

 

Merlin geri sımsıkı ona sarıldı, zayıf bir sesle, "Gidiyoruz..." dedi.

 

Arthur başını salladı, "Geri döneceğiz," diye onu düzeltti kendinden emin bir şekilde. O kadar kesin bir şekilde konuşmuştu ki, Merlin de ona inanmayı seçti, ne de olsa Arthur, bir şekilde hep haklı çıkmıştı.


End file.
